Merry Christmas Rogue
by coramione
Summary: Rogue's feeling a little depressed after Christmas. Can someone cheer her up? BobbyRogue one-shot


Rogue sighed as she glanced around the X-Mansion. It was a couple of days after Christmas and everyone was still in the jolly spirit. All the decorations were still up and it was just sickening to watch everyone. She walked around some of the younger mutants who were showing off their new video games to one another. Making her way into the far corner she saw Jean and Scott flirting with each other.

"Scott, this necklace is so beautiful." Jean said holding it up to catch it right in the light.

"No as beautiful as you are jean." Scott said grinning at her as he leaned in a kissed her causing the red head to blush.

Rogue turned her head in disgust. Sure she had gotten some nice presents, if you count turtle necks and new gloves nice. Always receiving presents to remind herself of her power. The power of being completely untouchable.

And to make matters worse everyone seemed to be pairing up over the holiday as well. Besides the obvious Jean and Scott, Kitty, and Lance, Kurt and Amanda a few more were added to the list. Todd and Wanda were unofficial cause Wanda would never admit anything. Hot-headed Ray got with the little princess Amara. Tabitha's been trying with plenty of guys like Pietro, Sam, and some non mutants as well.

Tired of watching Jean and Scott make out she left the room hoping to find some peace for the remaining of the holiday. She lifted her hand up to touch the sequenced scarf that Bobby had got her for Christmas. Besides his gift the only other one she had truly appreciated was Logan's. He had went out on a limb and got her tickets to the new Dracula movie and a couple of horror books she hadn't read yet.

"Hey Rogue wait up!"

She turned around and saw her best friend heading towards her. "What ya want Frosty?"

Bobby stopped right in front of her and grinned. "Your not going to hide are you?"

"I wouldn go in there, it's quite disgustin if ya ask me."

Bobby peaked his head into the room and made a face and looked at Rogue. "I'll say. We may need a crowbar to pry them apart."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Or ya could always freeze them that way."

"True, but we'd have to look t it every day and I don't think my stomach could handle it."

"I agree with ya on that." She said as they headed upstairs.

Bobby looked nervously at Rogue noticing she was wearing the scarf he had bought for her. He had personally had no clue what to buy her. "So you wearing your new scarf."

"Yea I like it." She said smiling at him causing him to slightly blush as he glanced away hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You know you were the most difficult person to shop for."

"Why didn't ya just get me gloves like everyone else?"

Bobby smirked. "Cause I know you better and I knew what Logan was getting you."

"Ya knew and ya didn tell me?" she asked glaring at him as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Of course."

"Bobby what am I gonna do with ya?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few things." He said as they turned right and headed to her room.

"Your not following me are ya?"

"Me? Follow you? Never." She gave him a look. "Okay maybe I am. Nothing else to do."

"What ya mean no one else to freeze their doors shut or anything like that?"

"Rogue you would accuse me of doing something as terrible as that? And I thought you were my friend."

"Bobby ya froze Scott's door shut this morning, ya did Ray's and Amara's yesterday."

They made their way to Rogue's door. As she opened it Bobby grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"I um…" He said trying to keep his face from turning red and glanced up. Rogue's eyes followed his gaze as her green eyes widened seeing the mistletoe above them. "Bobby…"

"It is tradition."

"But…"

"You won't hurt me." He said taking her scarf off from around her neck and placed her over her face. He took a deep breath and leaned in closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against her.

Rogue gasped softly as Bobby kissed her. She waited for the pull of her powers to come, but it never did. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she returned the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. A few minutes later they had broke the kiss to come up for her. Rogue just looked at him unable to say anything.

"Told you my present was the best." He winked handing her the scarf back.


End file.
